Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading systems and methods, such as loading systems and methods for transferring liquid samples between a supply source to a sample carrier.
Description of the Related Art
Microfluidics control involves the transfer of small quantities of fluids through a system or between two or more locations. For example, in the field of biochemistry, precise control of the transfer of small quantities of assay, reagent, and/or biologically active fluids into a card, plate, or similar holding means is needed in preparation for a test or measurement.
In recent years, the desire to increase the number of samples that can be analyzed during a single run has resulted in a push to ever smaller sample volumes. In such cases, the quantity of fluid being transferred into or onto a sample plate or card may be in the microliter or nanoliter range.
For example, a multi-through-hole plate for high throughput screening, testing, and/or amplification of nucleic acid sequences or other biological samples has been developed that holds at least 3000 sample wells. Precise and consistent filling between the various sample wells on a single plate, or multiple plates, may aid in providing more accurate results that also allow better comparison and correlation between measurements for each of the samples.
In light of the current state of the art, systems, devices, and methods are desirable to provide accurate, consistent transfer of small quantities of liquid samples for processing and testing.